


The Definition of Happiness

by infinitizeit



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love u hoseok, not too much otpage i think, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Hoseok is everything and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Yoongi's quote "I feel like J-Hope has been thinking about too many complicated things lately, I hope he can let loose a bit." 
> 
> No one should hate on such a precious man.

It’s no wonder that Hoseok is the shining star within the group. It’s no question that Hoseok is the life of the group and the glue that keeps them working together. It’s no doubt that Hoseok’s smile can remove any worry, any pain, any homesickness from someone’s life in an instant.

Everyone knows this. It isn’t a curious thing.

Jung Hoseok may not be considered the _most handsome_ of idols, but fans would argue that his beauty is his personality, his megawatt smile, and his charming displays of eccentricities. Sure, Seokjin has a better face and Namjoon’s skills are beyond that of Hoseok’s, but Hoseok has amazing qualities of his own. Qualities that the other members can’t compare to.

Hoseok’s stage name isn’t simply a fake title, it’s the truth formulated into five simple letters and a hyphen. The members thought it was silly, even Hoseok himself. But they soon found that to be false, that Hoseok was all that name and more, _so much more_. He is actually Bangtan’s hope. Physically, mentally, emotionally.

The younger members cling to him like a lifejacket, like a parent, like home. The oldest two rely on his happiness and antics to reign in the youngest members. They rely on him for comfort, for a massage here and there, for control. The leader relies on him to relieve the stress of managing six boys, of producing, of managing schedules and checking what he says, writes, does.

Hoseok is like hot chocolate after shovelling snow in the brisk cold winter wind. The warmth spreading from the tip of your red nose to the ends of your numb toes.

Hoseok’s smile is the sun, the rainbow, and the pot of gold after a spring shower.

Hoseok is the inviting bed after a tough day of work or school.

Hoseok is your coffee in the morning, sweet and powerful.

Hoseok is poetry in motion, fiction in the non-fiction living form.

Yoongi writes about him frequently. About the white set of teeth, about the curves of his eyes, the crinkle of his nose, the dips of his lips, the lines of his cheeks.

Yoongi thinks, _knows_ , that Hoseok is the definition of beautiful.

So he’s perplexed and slightly mortified at the thought of someone hating him.

Yoongi is staring at his phone, at the black words that are too harsh and so untrue. He finds Hoseok through the mirror he’s been set in front of. Hoseok’s face is deadset, too serious, even for his performances. Yoongi knows he’s seen the hateful comments directed towards him, knows that they’re crawling up under his skin and niggling away at his mind.

The members all see it eventually, both the comments and Hoseok’s lack of brilliance surrounding him.

They’re favorite person in the whole world is aching and they have no chance to even approach him for they are pushed onto the stage the very next second.

Hoseok gives his all into his performance.

 ****  
  


“I’ll talk to him.” Seokjin offers when they are all situated in the living room, all but Hoseok who feigned exhaustion from his intense performance. Seokjin himself is looking quite worn down, pressed against Namjoon’s side with his head lolled onto the younger’s shoulder.

“You should sleep, you’re beat. I’ll handle it.” Yoongi speaks up, words already forming in his head.

“Make sure he knows how much we love him.” Taehyung says from his spot on the floor. He’s been abnormally quiet since those malicious tweets came out.

“And how important he is to us, to the fans, the real fans.” Jimin adds, concerned about his favorite member.

Yoongi nods, a small smile on his lips because of course he’s going to tell Hoseok that.

He makes his way over to the closed bedroom door. With a light knock, he pushes the door open. Hoseok has his back to him, but Yoongi isn’t deaf, he has incredible hearing actually. The sniffling and choked sob doesn’t go unheard. Hoseok furiously wipes at his face before turning around with the saddest smile Yoongi has ever seen.

“What’s up, Yoongi?” Hoseok offers, his voice weak and trembling. His eyes are shining, but in no way similar to how they always do. Yoongi can practically hear his own heart breaking from within his chest. He makes quick work of the small distance between the two, his hands reaching out to cup Hoseok’s cheeks. He kneels down to look up at Hoseok.

“Jung Hoseok. Listen to what I have to say. I’ll gladly say this a thousand, a million times, but the first time is always the most powerful.” Yoongi says, his voices dangling over the edge of a whisper. Hoseok nods a little, blinking a few tears from his eyes that Yoongi immediately removes with the pads of his soft thumbs.

“We love you, Jung Hoseok. We love you so much that seeing you like this is tearing us apart. It’s tearing me apart and it feels like my heart is bleeding out for you. You are everything we could ever dream of, okay? You are everything anyone could want to be. The members, the fans, the staff, we all love you so dearly.” Hoseok’s bottom lip is quivering and Yoongi feels like someone is choking the air out of him.

“I tried to articulate how I was going to speak to you, how I was going to show you. But there are no words, none, that can fully describe how much meaning you have to me, to Bangtan, to our dear fans. Hoseok, your smile saves people. Your smile inspires people. Your positivity rubs off on others.” Yoongi knows he's spitting out whatever his mouth wants, his mind not taking part in thinking or filtering.

Hoseok is crying more now, which wasn’t Yoongi’s initial plan, but he can see Hoseok’s sparkle returning to his gorgeous eyes.

“Those people mean nothing. We aren’t going to lose you and we could never, ever replace you. We aren’t Bangtan without our Hope.” Hoseok smiles at that, his radiance slowly seeping back into the room.

Yoongi is happy, happier than when he is able to boast about his own produced song, happier than when he gets to take an hour long nap rather than a fifteen minute rest. He’s glad he was able to form words of such an intense emotion.

“Yoongi.” Hoseok whispers. Yoongi smiles, brushing away damp bangs clinging to Hoseok’s forehead. “Thank you. I love you all so much.”

“We know, trust me, we all know.” Hoseok drops down to his knees, engulfing Yoongi into a warm hug. “I love you, Hoseok.”

Hoseok is the cheerful atmosphere of Christmas.

Hoseok is the fluttery feeling of butterflies when your crush smiles at you.

 **  
** _Hoseok is happiness and no one can can tell Bangtan differently._


End file.
